Typically, in a emergency situation, an individual calls 911. More currently however, the popularity of text messaging has grown to the point that many people prefer sending and receiving a text message rather than making and receiving a voice based call. Current text messaging systems, such as the Short Messaging System (SMS) are not compatible with today's emergency services.